Back Where It All Started
by Ashallyn Darkmyr Tallyn
Summary: 50 years after Edward leaves in NM, they meet where it all started. Bella has a new coven and seems determined to move on from him. He is still in love with her and when he sees that his plan to let her live a normal human life has failed, he tries to win back her heart. This is my first fanfic! I know this idea is overused but I couldn't help it! T for future things.
1. Chapter 1

**This is mt fanfic! i know i already posted the first chapter of this somewhere but i accidentally deleted it. So I am just starting over. **

I sighed. My thoughts were on him, as usual. The ever present pain burned in my heart but I pushed it aside. I was used to it.

"Come on Bella," Bree urged me." Stop moping, it's time to go.

I groaned. We were moving. To Forks, of all places. My family thought that if I returned to where I met him, I would find closure and forget about him. But, how can one move on from the love of their life, their bright spot in a world of unhappiness? I would always love him, even if he didn't love me back. How pathetic. I had a new family, or, coven to be exact. Victoria had found me and turned me into a vampire, despite the wolves protection. Jacob protected me from the pack and stayed with me when I had to leave. I knew he loved me, and that it was wrong to live with him when I didn't share his feelings, but I was lonely and I couldn't have survived without him. The first in my group. Then I picked up Bree somewhere in the woods close to Seattle. This was in the beginning, when I had barely any control. I had been hunting a dear when suddenly she came out of nowhere, dripping blood and asking me for help. It had been awhile since I had fed and I was caught up in the hunt. My greatest regret. After she changed I had to help her best I could, even though I wasn't much better. After 20 years or so when she finally had her thirst under control, we talked. She doesn't hold it against me. In the beginning she did, but now she understands the burning flames in your throat, that awful temptation to kill. She was my one and only slip up. While I taught her to not kill, I practiced it myself. Of course, we were vegetarians. Then , 8 years later, we had found Garrett in Alaska while visiting the Denali coven. I had become friends with them when I went looking for them. Ed- he told me about them once. I wanted to know everything about being a vampire. When I turned Bree I introduced her to Tanya's family. There she met Garrett, a nomad, and they fell in love. Jacob did not like all the vampires, but he put up with them to make me happy.

I threw on some clothes and ran downstairs. We didn't bother moving all of our things since we could just buy our things again. I slipped into the driver's seat and stared the car. The others came out and we drove to the airport. We boarded our plane and soon arrived in Forks, Washington.

The weather was the same it had been 50 years ago, rainy and cold. How predictable. We hopped into my Volvo (Jacob hated my car with a passion, mostly because it reminded me of the "leech") and left for our house that Bree had bought us. It was beautiful. Pure white, three stories high, a balcony on the roof, and just touching the woods for when we hunt.

"It's perfect," I smiled at Bree. She grinned back. We walked into he house, taking in or surroundings with Bree just glowing with pride at picking a house we all liked. Once, Garrett picked a hose for us when w lived in Michigan. It was a total man cave. Let's just say that thanks to Bree and I, nobody will ever want to live 10 miles of that place.

"Garrett and I are going to go shopping for furniture," Bree told us. Behind her, Garrett made a tortured face. I bit my lip to hide a giggle.

"I saw that," Bree said sternly without turning around. Jacob and I burst out laughing at Garrett's stunned face.

"Bree, pick me up something for school, please," I asked her. Since we had ditched all of our things in our old house she would need to buy me some more clothes.

"Okay," she said, dragging her miserable boyfriend behind her. With one last little smile I started climbing to the roof. when I reached the top I sat perched on the balcony. Soon I heard Jacob climbing the stairs. He shuffled to where I sat and climbed up next to me.

He nudged me. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I reassured him." Just, remembering."

"Seems like just yesterday I spilled the beans about vampires. Sam really shoved his foot up my ass when i turned werewolf. I can't even remember what possessed me to tell you."

If I could of blushed I would have." I might've flirted with you a little," I admitted to him embarrassed.

"So that's why!" Jake exclaimed. "I always thought that back then I was really big-mouthed but now i realize that you tricked me." He poked me. "You little tease."

He put his arm around my shoulder and we sat like that for hours. Jake never tried to get handsy though. He had had 50 long years to except that I wasn't in love with him. I know he still loves me, but he cares about me enough to hide his bitter resentment. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a loud snore from my right. I realized it was morning. "Jake, wake up," I shook him a little. "Jake!" I shouted. He still slept. With a smirk, I slowly lifted his arm off my shoulders and pushed him off the hit ground with a thud.  
His eyes popped open and he looked up at me shocked. I laughed. He was about to yell something up at me but Bree's Cadillac pulled into the driveway. I ran down to meet them. Bree handed me my clothes and I thanked her. I ran up to my room and changed. I left my room to see Jake eating a bowl of frosted flakes. "I will get you back for that." I laughed. Bree honked her horn outside. "Jake hurry up!" He glared at me and threw his bowl in the sink. "Let's go."

We walked out and got into the car. The ride to Forks High School mostly consisted of complaints about the rain. We walked into the building with the front desk. It looked the same it always had, even the same potted plant in the same corner of the room with the same plastic leaves.

"Marie Tanner," I told the desk lady. We had decided that it would be best if Jacob and I changed our names, just to play it safe.

She handed us our schedules. "Marie Tanner and Bree Tanner, Garret Smith, and Taylor Pattinson**(He He He He, Taylor),**here are your schedules." We started comparing our day. I had 1st hour with Jake, 5th hour with Bree and that was it except for lunch. We headed off for our classes. MY first class was calculus. Uhhhh. I still hated it.I swear, even though I know vampires can't get headaches, that teacher gave me one. I said bye to Jacob and headed to my doom; biology. The place where we met. I took a deep breath and entered the classroom. All the kids started whispering and my hypersensitive ears took in all the comments about how hot I was(the boys) and how I was probably a slut(the girls). I took a seat in the back. , the biology teacher, started taking attendance. He read the names off the list and was responded with a "Here." But when he read off the 5th name on the list, my breathing stopped.

"Edward Cullen." The door opened. The person took a seat next to mine.

"Here."

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I might not be uploading my chapters as often because i have some kind of important tests coming up.**

"Here." He took a seat in the back row, next to mine. I avoided looking at him.

"Marie Tanner."

"Here." At the sound of my voice his head snapped up to stare at me. I ignored him.

"Have I met you before?" He asked in tones too low for humans. I could only imagine his confusion since vampires have perfect memory. "I feel like I've met you before."

"You mean you don't remember me?" I couldn't hide the bitterness in my voice. He was surprised by the anger I showed.

"Should I?"

"I would think you would remember the girl you fell in love with. Oh, wait, that's not me. No, I'm the girl you dated for a year and got her heart broken. How's Alice?" I heard him mutter to himself as if a light bulb went off in his head.

"freesia… that voice… a year…" He looked up at me, shocked. I guess he'd thought I was an old woman by now. He had never thought, always hoped, that I would never become a vampire. Become like him.

After a few minutes with him gaping like a fish he slowly asked, "Bella?"

"Took you long enough." I smirked. He smiled. His smile faded when I didn't smile back.

"How did you become a vampire?" He asked cautiously. For the briefest second I thought that maybe now that I as like him that we could be together. But I quickly erased that thought. I would never forgive him. I didn't talk to him. He asked again, and again I did not answer him. After a few more tries he gave up. And when class ended I ran out of there so fast that papers flew off people's desk as I passed by. I rushed out the classroom just before all the doors burst open, flooding the halls with students. Ha, try to catch me now, bastard. I ran to calculus the entire way, praying to dear God that Edward wasn't in any other of my classes. He wasn't. Lunch came around. I bought lemonade and joined my family at a table in the corner. I glanced at the Cullen's and snorted. They were sitting at the seats they were when I was still human. My family looked up when I snorted and followed my eyes. Bree and Garrett gasped while Jacob growled.

"Is that-" she broke off not willing to say it. I nodded. Bree and garret started growling along with Jake. Before I could, Jake had them about the Cullens, making them seem like devils. I tried to convince them otherwise, but when it came to my past they believed Jacob more than me. The Cullens looked over to my table to see what all the growling was about. Edward looked absolutely depressed, cocky asshole. They looked like someone just slapped them in the face when they saw it was a coven of vampires and a shape shifter. Alice got out of her seat when she was pulled back down by Jasper. He probably thought it wouldn't be safe for her to come over here, but she pulled free and skipped over to stop in front of me. Besides, it was Edward I was mad at. She put out her arms, inviting me in for a hug, letting me refuse if I didn't want to hug her. I gladly accepted her embrace and hugged her tight. She squealed loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. After a few seconds, they ignored us and returned to their disgusting smelling food.

"I'msosorryweleftitwasalledward sfaultiswearididntwanttogoan demmettagreeswithmethoughjaz zyagreedwithedwardandrosalie didntreallycarthoughshesecre tlydidbutshehiditijustcantre allybelieveesmeandcarlslemad eusmoveiwouldntstayedwithyou ificouldbutpleaseunderstandi wouldntleavejasperandhewould ntstaywithmewithyouedwardiss uchanidiotleavingyouandisawu smeetingyoubutididnttelledwa rdbecausehemightvemadeusleav etheschool." She gushed. I heard every word she said and I understood. Bree was glaring fiercely at Alice and I wondered for the millionth of a second if she was jealous. But, she couldn't be. She knew she would always be my friend.

"What are you doing here, leech." It wasn't really a question, more of a not-so-subtle attempt to get her to leave. She ignored him and smiled hopefully at me.

"Please say we're still friends. I have missed you, but Edward wouldn't let me visit you. Believe me, I tried." Edward. The source of all my problems. He stole my heart, my best friend, my second family. I hated him, and I would never fall for his tricks again. _But,_ a little voice whispered in my head, _he's your soul mate. You love him, why even try to fool yourself. _I quickly squashed that little lying voice. "You're still my friend" I smiled at and she beamed back.

"Will you please come over tonight? I know Carlisle and Esme would love for you to come over. Besides, I think we have a few things to sort out." Her eyes pleaded me and I just couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I answered. She raced back to her table to share her excited news with them. I looked at my family worried about their reactions on me going over to the Cullen's house. Garrett looked disapproving, but excepting. Bree gave me a reassuring though slightly pissed smile. Jacob however, reacted differently. Shaking violently, he jumped out of his seat and ran out of the school building.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I hurriedly ran after him. A million eyes followed us as we raced out the door. Jake started to hunch over. As soon as we were out of sight, Jacob let go, becoming a giant russet wolf. We ran a few more miles before he stopped in a clearing. I watched him from the edge. He paced around in circles and growled roughly, shaking his head. I quickly ran to our house and grabbed a pair of clothes for when he changed back. When I got to the clearing, he sat in the middle, waiting for me. I put his clothes in his mouth and turned around. A few seconds later, I felt his hot hand on my shoulder. I turned back around. Although he was calm enough to change back, he still looked pissed.

"Why did you phase?" I asked cautiously.

"Why?" he growled angrily. "Why? I'll tell you why. After all he's done to you, after all the heartache you suffered when he left, you take him back as soon as he comes crawling after you again! I've given you everything I have but it's never been enough. One glance from him, and you've forgiven him. That's why!"

I was... shocked, to say the least. How Jake come to the conclusion that I was getting back together with Edward, I had no idea. "Jake, I'm not getting back together with Edward." I told him calmly.

"But you will. He like a drug to you, Bella. He'll you kill you one day. And you don't even see it. He'll find a way to get you."

"No. I will never forgive him. I'm just going over to their house. To sort things out."  
He looked like he wanted to argue, but I cut him off. "I promise you, Jake, that I will never spare a single drop of feeling for Edward Cullen for the rest of my days." He didn't look like it was all okay, but my promise calmed him down a bit. "I'll hold you to that."I smiled at him and he reluctantly smiled back.  
"How about we just ditch the rest of the day? We could go visit the reservation."  
"That's great." He seemed more cheery as we ran to the reservation, him in wolf form. I was a little worried about the tribes reaction to us being in town. They weren't particularly happy when Jacob chose me over the tribe. And, I was a vampire. I just hoped that they understood I was a vegetarian. We had just crossed the border when I was slammed against a tree by a big caramel-colored wolf. I bucked against my attacker only to be jumped on by 2 other wolves. I saw Jake being pinned to the ground by a huge black wolf. "Sam?" I wheezed out. The black wolf turned a huge eye toward and growled.


End file.
